An Elephant Never Forgets
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Zombies were a ridiculous concept. Right? Perhaps not...


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count - **6597

_Written for Ami, for GGE. I'm sorry this is so late, hun, but I hope you enjoy it. _

Warnings - um. Zombies?

* * *

**An Elephant Never Forgets **

* * *

**~Now~**

* * *

Susan frowned, trying to focus on what Daphne was saying to her and struggling to comprehend the words.

"You're… leaving?"

"It's probably only for a little while," Daphne rushed to reassure her. "You've heard the rumours coming in, Susan, I know you have. How could you not when your Aunt is who she is?"

"Well, of course I have," Susan agreed, rolling her eyes. "But nobody is actually taking it seriously, Daph! Bloody zombies, it's all nonsense!"

Daphne grimaced. "Perhaps. The rumours are gaining enough attention that my father is listening to them, Susan. We leave in just a few hours. I was lucky that he even allowed me to come and tell you. He wanted me to just call you."

Susan turned her head away, not wanting to show Daphne how annoyed and hurt she was by this. It wasn't like Daphne could help it, after all. They were only sixteen—too young to tell their parents no, but too old to follow blindly.

"I'll miss you," she said eventually, for lack of anything else to say. "I'll be waiting for you, you know?"

"Promise?" Daphne asked, suddenly looking a little unsure of herself.

Susan's eyebrows rose without her permission. "Of course I promise. Daphne, I love you! I'm not going to just waltz off with the next blonde to come around, am I?"

"I'm sorry," Daphne murmured. "I just… I guess I wonder sometimes, what it is that you see in me."

Susan pulled her closer and nuzzled her face against Daphne's hair for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm being horrible to you. I don't… I'm not angry with _you, _I promise. Just the situation. I don't like anything that could take you away from me. And as for what I see in you… Daphne, every tiny thing about you is incredible to me."

Daphne's cheeks pinked, and Susan smiled. "Even that beautiful blush of yours. I'll be here, waiting for you, when these ridiculous rumours are proven wrong, okay?"

Daphne nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Susan's lips. "I have to go. I promised my father that I'd only be gone for about an hour."

Susan pulled her back into a firmer kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her in place.

When they eventually parted, they were both panting, their lips plump and slightly bruised.

"I love you," Daphne murmured, nudging her nose against Susan's. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," Susan replied, pressing her fingers to her lips as she watched Daphne go.

Only when she'd left the room did Susan see the tiny stuffed elephant she'd given to her girlfriend lying innocently on the floor.

Scooping it up, Susan raced after Daphne, hoping to hand it over before Daphne could leave, but as she stepped out onto the street, it was to see Daphne's driver pulling around the corner.

Susan pressed the elephant to her lips and sighed. Daphne would be feeling the loss soon, she knew. The elephant had become her constant companion, Susan knew. It fit perfectly into her jacket pockets, small as it was, and it was Daphne's reminder that there was someone that loved her for more than just her name.

She'd keep it safe, for Daphne, she decided, slipping it into her own pocket.

Susan stepped back into the house and flopped down on the sofa, staring at the wall. When Daphne had turned up, Susan had immediately been imagining a wonderful afternoon of privacy with her girlfriend, and now she found herself at a loss.

She couldn't believe that Mr Greengrass was taking the ridiculous rumours of a virus that turned people into zombies seriously. It was the most laughable thing, and yet, even Susan's Aunt Amelia was looking more pinched around the eyes most days when she came home from work.

The Greengrasses weren't the first family Susan knew of to leave the city in the wake of the rumours, but it was still a surprise.

Mr Greengrass was usually so level headed and serious.

Susan sighed again and then forced herself up from the sofa. There was no point in lying around all day. She knew that her Aunt would be home late from work, but there was no reason she couldn't come home to a nice dinner.

Even if it did mean Susan would have to listen to her teasing about Susan's stress cooking.

* * *

**~Then~ **

* * *

Susan had never felt more out of place. The ballroom was extravagant, exquisitely decorated down to the most minor details.

It was beautiful.

It was _awful. _

"How do you cope with this all the time?" Susan asked Neville quietly.

Neville shrugged, wincing as his shirt rode up slightly. "You get used to it, I guess. Grandmother wouldn't hear of me missing a ball, short of my head actually falling off my shoulders. Even then, I'm sure she'd try to stitch it back on."

Susan snorted, because she could absolutely imagine Augusta Longbottom with her sewing needle, threading Neville's head back on and shouting at him for bleeding on his pristine white shirt.

Susan glanced across the room to where her Aunt was surrounded by the rich and powerful. Susan was sure Aunt Amelia was holding her own, but Susan could see that even she looked slightly uncomfortable.

This kind of thing just wasn't for people like them.

Susan was far more comfortable in her jeans and trainers than the lavender ball gown she was wearing that evening.

"So, has anyone caught your eye since the last time I saw you?" Susan asked, turning her attention back to Neville.

The two of them had met when they were young, because Susan's aunt was friends with Augusta. Though they were from two very different worlds, they'd made friends quickly, and these days, Neville was the only saving grace to the more frequent attendance of events such as the ball they were at.

Neville ducked his head.

"Neville?"

"I, uh. I… Millicent is kinda cute?"

Susan nearly choked, barely managing to hold herself together. Millicent was _vicious, _not to mention almost a foot taller than Neville _without heels. _

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."

Neville blushed and his lips quirked into a smile. "I'd pet a mountain lion."

"Of course you would," Susan muttered, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Well, what about you? Planning to snag yourself a society husband?" Neville asked.

"Oh good lord, no. Though… a society wife… that I wouldn't say no too."

Neville quirked his eyebrow in question, glancing around the ball as if a clue would just hop out at him.

"Daphne," Susan clarified. "She is _stunning, _not to mention that she's actually intelligent, unlike most of the vapid idiots here."

"Bloody hell, you don't set your sights low, do you?" Neville muttered, his eyes automatically looking over at the Greengrass table across the room.

Unlike many of the younger guests at the ball, who'd all clustered in small groups at the first opportunity, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass had remained at the table with their parents.

"She doesn't think anyone besides her family are worth her time here," Neville said under his breath.

"I wish she'd see me as being worth her time too," Susan replied. "But as it stands, I'd be surprised if she even noticed me at all."

Neville shrugged. "WHat about Hannah? She's pretty, and she's super nice, you know?"

Susan frowned slightly. "I don't think I know her."

"I'll introduce you," Neville replied, perking up. As Susan trailed him across the room, she wondered if perhaps Millicent wasn't the only one that had caught her friend's eye.

…

Susan slipped away from Neville and Hannah mid conversation, almost certain that they wouldn't notice her absence. While Hannah had been nice to Susan—Neville was right about that, she was _so _nice—her attention had been firmly set on Neville from the moment they'd arrived at her side.

The balcony that Susan stepped out onto was thankfully deserted, and she crossed to lean against the balustrade. The air in the ballroom was so warm it had bordered on stifling, and the slight chill from the fresh night air was wonderful against her heated skin.

The gardens surrounding the hotel they ball was being held in were beautiful, lit by soft, warm spotlights dotted around. She could hear the water from the fountain tinkling delicately, and the fragrance from the many flowers was heady and strong.

Susan heard footsteps coming towards the balcony and glanced back at the doors just as they opened, surprised to find her eyes meeting those she'd been admiring only a little while ago.

Daphne Greengrass, a vision in periwinkle blue, stood in front of her, looking as surprised as Susan felt.

"I didn't realise anyone was out here."

Susan smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sure the balcony is wide enough for the both of us, if you'd like to join me."

There was a slight hesitation before Daphne nodded and stepped fully out, the door closing behind her quietly.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" she asked softly as she moved to stand beside Susan.

Susan nodded silently.

"I don't know you, do I?" Daphne asked then, eyeing Susan with evident curiosity. "I thought I'd already been unimpressed by all of the people who received invitations to these events."

Chuckling, Susan shook her head. "No, I don't think I've had the pleasure of disappointing you, just yet. I'm Susan Bones."

"Daphne Greengrass. You… you're not like the others here, are you?"

"I hope not," Susan admitted. "Since I'd hate for you to be unimpressed by me. I… don't really belong here though, you're right. My aunt was recently promoted and her presence here is now expected I suppose."

"And your presence?"

"I think my Aunt just wants me to experience everything life has to offer," Susan replied quietly. "Even when the experiences aren't exactly to my taste."

To Susan's surprise, Daphne chuckled, clearly delighted with Susan's lack of enthusiasm.

"Finally, someone else who can see just how dull these events truly are! Really, how many balls can one go to before they all blend into one big mess of tulle and simpering smiles?"

"I… don't think I want to find out," Susan replied, drawing another chuckle from Daphne. "Neville said that you don't often leave your family at these things?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. It is easier for Astoria and I to stay at our table, lest we be assaulted by the idiots looking for a trophy bride."

Susan snorted. "You don't want to marry?"

"For love," Daphne clarified. "I will only marry someone that I _want _to spend the rest of my life with. I certainly won't marry someone because they believe their surname means the world _owes _them something."

The idea of marrying for anything _but _love was foreign to Susan, but she nodded anyway. She could certainly understand the disdain for anyone who believed the world owed them anything just because of the family they were born too.

Unfortunately, that kind of attitude was often rife with the people milling around the ballroom.

"Your parents are okay with that?" Susan asked then, because after seeing the way Augusta treated Neville, she'd often wondered about the other parents.

Daphne nodded. "My father would prefer that I marry someone in his circle, of course, but he accepts that I have the right to choose. My mother encourages me to find love. She held out for my father, and it has done them well. What about you?"

"Hmm? What about me?"

"Are you the marrying kind?"

"Oh," Susan felt her cheeks heat. "Probably not. I prefer the fairer sex, and as much as I wish it were different, I wouldn't be able to marry a woman even if I found one that I loved enough to consider it."

"Your aunt is accepting of that?" Daphne asked quietly.

Susan nodded. "She knows my preferences, and though she wishes the world was more accepting of it, she's happy for me to be who I am rather than try to pretend otherwise."

Daphne smiled. "That must be nice."

"My aunt is the best woman in the world," Susan replied with firm confidence. "I've never found evidence of one better."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Susan wondered if she'd imagined the wistfulness in Daphne's voice when she'd asked if Aunt Amelia accepted Susan's preference for women.

She really hoped that she hadn't.

Deciding to take a chance, Susan shifted slightly closer to Daphne, to their bare arms were pressed together on the railing. She could feel Daphne's gaze burning into the side of her face, but she kept looking straight on at the gardens.

"You parents wouldn't accept a woman for you?" she asked softly, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Unlikely," Daphne replied.

She sounded breathless, and Susan turned her head to look at her. Daphne's eyes were wide with undisguised want and fear.

"I should go back inside," she stuttered, drawing back from Susan a little.

Susan reached out and gently caught Daphne's hand in her own. "Or you could stay?"

She was impressed that her voice came out steady. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she was sure that Daphne could feel the nervous moisture on her hands, giving away just how scared she was to push herself out the way she had.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Daphne stepped closer, the hand not held by Susan hesitantly reaching up to rest against Susan's cheek.

"And if I stayed? What would happen?"

Susan tilted her head slightly, nuzzling against Daphne's hand. "I could kiss you. If you stayed, I mean."

Daphne's lips tilted up and she stepped even closer so that the satin material of their dresses brushed against one another.

"What if I kissed you first?" Daphne asked.

Susan met Daphne's smile with one of her own. "Then I'd kiss you back."

Their lips met, soft and a little chapped and utterly perfect. Susan sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes as she let go of Daphne's hand to tug her a little closer, her hand sliding beneath Daphne's blonde hair to rest against the back of her neck.

Time seemed to freeze around them as they kissed, as if it was a moment in time meant just for them, and Susan never wanted it to end.

Of course, nothing lasted forever, and footsteps approaching forced them apart. They were still flushed and bright eyed, thought separated, when the door to the balcony opened.

"Daph?"

"Tori? Is something wrong?" Daphne asked, turning to her little sister.

"Father asked me to come and get you. The food will be served soon."

Daphne nodded, and turned back to Susan long enough to offer her a secretive smile. "It was lovely to meet you, Susan."

"And you."

Susan watched Daphne walk away from her, her gown swishing around her feet. Astoria peered over her shoulder, looking at Susan curiously, until Daphne tugged her inside. Susan stared out at the grounds.

Even though it had only just happened, already it felt like a dream; wonderful but beyond her reach.

* * *

**~Now~**

* * *

"You're joking," Susan said, staring at her Aunt in disbelief. "You're… you've got to be joking. I thought you said it was probably a false alarm? This can't be a real thing!"

Amelia sighed. "I'm afraid it is. I still don't know who, or how, but we've had our first case and… whatever it is that's causing this, zombie is our only explanation."

Susan couldn't believe it.

"Zombies."

Amelia nodded. "Zombies.

…

It was amazing how fast life could change. It was only a week ago that Susan had been scoffing at the idea of Mr Greengrass taking the threat of 'zombies' seriously, after all, and yet now, people were being warned to stay in their houses with all of the doors and windows barricaded.

More and more families were leaving for a so called 'safe-haven' at the other end of the country, but Susan quickly realised that those leaving were the ones that she often saw at the balls her Aunt took her too occasionally.

Those with money to burn.

Susan sighed, watching out of her window. The streets were bare, which she supposed was a good thing considering the only people supposed to be out at the moment were those that were already infected.

She could hear her Aunt on the phone in her office, her voice raised and angry, but Susan paid it no mind. It was becoming a common occurrence after all.

Susan supposed she could understand her Aunt's frustration. She wanted to be out there helping and was being told by her higher-ups that she had to stay indoors and keep herself safe.

Her Aunt Amelia had always thrived on _helping _people, so this kind of inaction must be her worst nightmare.

Susan glanced down at her phone and sighed. She'd thought that Daphne would at least be able to text her occasionally, even if it was only at night time, but so far, it had been radio silence.

She let her hand rest against the silver necklace around her neck and tried to convince herself that everything was fine. Daphne loved her, and the necklace—a gift from Daphne—was proof of that.

It wasn't easy to convince herself when Daphne hadn't contacted her at all though.

Trying to not feel hurt, she put her phone on the windowsill and made her way to her Aunt's office. As she was about to knock on the door, she heard the words, "I'll tell her. Just… I'll tell her. I'll see you later."

While, as a rule, Susan tended to avoid dramatics, she couldn't help but feel an impending sense of doom when she heard the tone of her Aunt's voice.

Frowning, Susan pushed the door opened as Aunt Amelia put the phone back into its cradle.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, sitting down in the spare chair and pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around.

Amelia looked at her, and Susan couldn't help but notice all the ways in which her Aunt's exhaustion and stress showed. It was in her eyes, the tight lines around her lips and the slump of her shoulders.

It was in the way her hands shook slightly as she wrung them together, and it was in the way she sighed deeply as she sat down in her own chair.

"That was Augusta on the phone," she said. "She's sending a car to pick us up later on tonight, we're being transferred with the Longbottoms to the safe-haven on the borders of Scotland."

Susan nodded slightly. "Is that what you were talking about when I came in?"

"Sort of," Amelia hedged, rubbing a hand down her face. "You know, I'm sure, that the Greengrasses were amongst the first to be transferred to the safe-haven."

Susan nodded, her stomach squirming uncomfortably. She had a vague sense of nausea creeping up on her, but she forced herself to ignore it.

"They were amongst a few other families and they stopped off for a break in the heart of Manchester, believing they'd be safe there. You know that there were no reports coming from the north?"

Susan nodded again.

"They were attacked."

"Daphne?"

"Susan—"

"Is Daphne okay?" Susan asked desperately, her nails leaving marks in her knees as her hands tried to clench in on themselves.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Nobody can find them, we don't know what happened."

* * *

**~Then~**

* * *

"I, uh. I didn't actually expect you to get in touch after," Susan said, pressing the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she opened the door to the house. Stepping inside, she secured the phone better as she dropped her bag down in the living room. "Where did you even get my number?"

"Ah, Neville gave it to me. I assumed you wouldn't mind?" Daphne replied. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, I just—"

"Oh, no, it's fine, great even," Susan rushed to assure her. "Just surprising, is all. Um. You okay?"

"I'm good," Daphne replied with a small chuckle. "I was actually calling to see if you'd like to go to the cinema with me?"

"I'd love that," Susan replied, grinning widely despite the fact that nobody could see her. Actually, it was probably a good thing that nobody _could _see her, since she was sure she looked like a right loon. "When?"

"Tonight?" Daphne suggested. "I could pick you up in a couple of hours?"

Susan glanced at the clock. "Sounds great. I'll text you my address, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you then."

…

Daphne slipped her hand into Susan's twenty minutes into the movie. By the time the first hour was up, Daphne's head was on Susan's shoulder, and Susan's arm was wrapped around her, holding her close.

It was utterly perfect, as far as Susan was concerned.

It got less perfect when they left the protective darkness of the cinema and they were being chaperoned from two tables over as they shared a late dinner. Susan, though tempted, kept her hands to herself and entertained herself with attempting to make Daphne blush.

While she had absolutely no qualms about reaching for Daphne's hand in public, she had a feeling that Daphne might not be quite so ready to be so open.

Susan was okay with that. She could wait. Stolen kisses and brief caresses would get her through for now, she knew. She could be patient.

For Daphne, she'd wait as long as it took.

* * *

**~Now~**

* * *

Susan sat in the back of the car beside Neville, one hand wrapped around the plush elephant in her pocket, while the other held her phone.

She'd tried to call Daphne as soon as she'd left Aunt Amelia's office, but it had, once again, gone straight to voicemail. Since then, she'd sent eleven texts.

None of them had even been delivered.

She checked often enough, the light casting shadows in the otherwise dark car.

Neville had tried to engage her in conversation a few times, but she couldn't bring herself to pretend that she was anything other than nauseous with worry.

Daphne was a strong woman, but it had been days since she'd last spoken to her, and to hear that they'd been attacked… Susan didn't quite know how to feel. She could only hope that wherever Daphne was, she was okay.

Surely they couldn't be so unlucky as to be parted before they'd really been able to start?

Shaking the thought away, Susan looked out of the window instead. She focused herself on the fluffy elephant in her pocket, and thought about how relieved Daphne would be when Susan was able to give it back to her.

She didn't know how long they travelled for, but she realised when she woke that she'd fallen asleep with her head against the window.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Fine," she replied automatically when Neville spoke. "Why are we stopping? Are we there?"

Neville shook his head tightly. "No. The driver needed to use the bathroom, we're at a services."

"Oh. I thought we weren't—"

"We weren't supposed to be," Neville confirmed. "My grandmother isn't impressed, but he's the driver. I don't suppose there was much we could do."

Susan nodded. "Fair enough. I'm sure it'll be—"

A high pitched scream sounded, and Susan froze.

That was her Aunt Amelia.

* * *

**~Then~**

* * *

"It's not like I _want _to hide you," Daphne murmured, leaning against Susan. The two of them were enjoying a rare afternoon alone in Daphne's bedroom, and Susan was taking full advantage of the privacy they'd been afforded as she stoked Daphne's hair lightly, pressing kisses to her shoulder intermittently. "I'm just not really sure how my parent's will take the news, and I think… I think I should wait until I have some independence, you know?"

"Whatever you need, sweetheart," Susan replied softly. "As long as I can still see you, I don't mind hiding for a while."

Daphne turned her neck and Susan kissed her softly in reply to the silent request.

"My parent's like you, you know?" Daphne said then. "I heard them talking last night. They think you're good for me, even though of course they're only considering us friends."

"I _am _good for you," Susan teased, a laugh in her tone. "I'm also good _to _you, but they don't need to know about that just yet."

"Susan!" Daphne gasped, laughing helplessly as Susan changed from stroking her hair to tickling her sides unrepentantly until Daphne was begging her to stop.

"I love you," Daphne said suddenly, still breathless from laughter. "I know it's probably too soon and we've only been dating for a couple of months but—"

"I love you too," Susan interrupted, running a finger over Daphne's lips. "So if it is too soon, then at least we're in it together."

"Together. "I like that."

…

"Can you believe it's been six months?" Daphne asked, her eyes bright with joy as the two of them packed up the picnic they'd enjoyed back into the basket. "It seems impossible that I've known you for so long, but also, it's impossible that I haven't known you forever."

Susan grinned, and then slipped the small package from her pocket. "I, uh. I got you this. It's not a lot but I thought… you know, six months is kind of a big deal and—"

"I got you something too," Daphne admitted, slipping a box from her own pocket. "I wasn't sure if I was being a bit… sappy, so I didn't know whether I should give it to you or not."

Susan snorted. "Oh, I'd say we're both way past the sappy mark now."

Daphne rolled her eyes, but opened the package she'd accepted from Susan, eyes widening with wonder as she stared down at the small plush elephant. When she looked up at Susan, her eyes were shining suspiciously brightly, and Susan had to swallow past a lump in her own throat.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered," Susan replied. "I remember everything you tell me about yourself."

"I love him," Daphne murmured, stroking a single finger over the little tuft of fluff atop the elephant's head.

"I, uh. I thought that he was small enough to keep in your pocket or in your bag with you," Susan explained. "You know, so even when we're not together, you'll remember that I love you. Elephants never forget, you know?"

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," Daphne murmured, slipping the elephant into her pocket. "Open yours."

Susan looked down to the small box and carefully ripped the wrapping paper, pulling out a jewelry box. When she opened it, she found a simple silver pendant, with the words, _My heart is yours, _inscribed in Daphne's handwriting.

Blinking back tears of her own, Susan unhooked the necklace and fastened it around her neck before she looked up to thank Daphne.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**~Now~**

* * *

Susan was out of the car before Neville could stop her. She ignored his voice calling out to her, and a moment later, she heard his footsteps behind her and soft curses falling from his lips.

"Susan, we need to leave—" he said when he caught up to her, but she shook her head.

"Not without my Aunt Amelia," she replied firmly. "Augusta is still in the car, correct?"

Neville nodded.

"Okay, go back, keep her safe, and get the engine running," Susan instructed. "I'm going to get my aunt, and then we need to leave immediately, okay?"

Neville nodded again but then paused. "Who's going to drive?"

"You are!"

"Um. Susan. I failed my—"

"I don't care, go and start the goddamn car, Neville!"

He swallowed hard and then turned back to the car at a jog as Susan moved forwards slowly. She could hear the sounds of a scuffle and she followed them cautiously, using the light of her phone to aid her.

The driver of the car was sprawled on the floor a vicious wound on his neck. It took Susan a moment to realise it was a bite mark and she had to swallow down bile.

Finally she caught sight of her Aunt, and she watched with growing horror as she was forced backwards a step at a time, a large metal bar the only thing keeping the zombie away from her.

Susan looked around herself, looking for something, anything, she could use as a weapon. Luck was apparently on her side as she caught sight of a small pile of bricks. She shoved her phone in her pocket and picked one up in each hand before returning to her place behind the bush.

As hard as she could, she threw the first brick, but she missed and it sailed past the zombie. When it landed with a thud, she noticed the zombie paused, and Amelia managed to hit it, gaining a little more ground on it.

Buoyed by the success, Susan did the same thing, and when the zombie turned, she called out to her Aunt, "RUN!"

Amelia looked over at her, and then, with a final slam of the metal bar in the head of the zombie, she turned and ran towards Susan, who was already running back to the car.

Sliding into the back, she waited only until Amelia had slammed the door closed before she was screaming at Neville to, "Drive, drive, drive!"

Beside her, her Aunt Amelia was shaking as adrenaline left her.

"Did they hurt you?" Susan asked, using her phone was more to shine over all of Amelia that she could reach, looking for any evidence of injury.

"No," Amelia confirmed. "I managed to keep it away from me. I… you were so brave, sweetheart."

"I couldn't just leave you!"

Amelia tugged her into a hug. "Thank you."

"We're not stopping again," Augusta huffed from the front of the car. "So if anyone needs the toilet, I hope you're ready to either hold it, or soil yourself."

Susan couldn't help it.

She laughed.

* * *

**~Then~**

* * *

"These are inedible," Susan said, smirking down at the plate of cookies Daphne had made.

Daphne scowled at her. "You could have at least pretended to think that they were good."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "I've never lied to you before, I don't know why you think I'm going to start now."

Snorting, Daphne shook her head. "You're a menace, Miss Bones."

"Uh huh. Come on, kitchen."

"What are we doing in the kitchen."

"I'm going to teach you how to bake."

…

"Do I _want _to know what's going on?" Mr Greengrass asked, his eyebrows raised.

Susan looked at Daphne and then down at her own clothes, and smiled sheepishly at him. "Um. I was trying to teach Daphne to bake."

Mr Greengrass chuckled. "Was she attempting to bake herself? There are certainly enough ingredients on her to try."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I managed cookies, would you like to try one?"

When Mr Greengrass side-eyed Susan, she gave him a thumbs up, smiling. The batch that they'd made together had turned out well after all.

Of course, that was when Daphne offered up the plate that she'd made herself earlier in the day.

…

"And you call me a menace?" Susan offered later that night, when they'd settled down in their pyjamas. "I thought your dad was going to vomit in the middle of the kitchen.

There was an inflatable bed made up on the floor for Susan to sleep in, but it was going entirely ignored as the two of them curled up together on Daphne's bed instead, a movie playing on the television.

"He shouldn't have teased me," Daphne replied with a smirk. "My father should know better than that, no?"

Susan shook her head. "It was kind of adorable that he tried to be nice about them though."

"Well, yes. That's the _polite thing to do, _Susan."

"Are you calling me impolite?"

"If the cap fits…"

…

Susan woke in the night, smiling when she realised that she couldn't move because Daphne had sprawled over her, her head pillowed on Susan's chest.

Unsure as to what had woken her up, Susan looked around the dimly lit room and her eyes widened when she saw a figure in the doorway.

Mr Greengrass, clad in plaid pyjamas no less, winked at her and closed the door with a soft snick.

Daphne shifted slightly, her hand coming up to grip at Susan's t-shirt.

Susan pressed a kiss to her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

**~Now~**

* * *

Neville pulled up to the entrance of the safe-haven, and yelped when he was immediately pulled from the car. Susan was about to protest when the other car doors opened and they too were pulled from the car by men wearing army uniforms.

"State your name."

"Susan Bones. What the bloody—"

"Arms out," she was ordered, and she turned to see the others were being treated exactly the same, the army men searching them for any evidence of injury or bite marks.

"Let them check you, Susan," Aunt Amelia murmured softly, as she allowed herself to be checked over.

Susan glared at the man but allowed him to search her. When he pulled the elephant from her pocket, she snatched it back.

"He's mine," she growled, when he levelled a flat look at her. She put the elephant back in her pocket.

Eventually, they were waved through the gates. She tried to wait for her Aunt, but was pulled along into a large room that held glass tanks. A woman stood in front of her, looking at least a little kinder than the army men waiting at the entrance had.

"We need to spray you down and get you some fresh clothes," she explained softly. "We can't take any chances that you're carrying the virus here."

"Will I get my clothes back?" Susan asked, gripping the elephant tightly in her hand.

"No."

"What about," she pulled the elephant out. "This. Because honestly, I'll take my chances with the zombies before I let you take him away from me."

The woman blinked. "I… guess you can take it into the decontamination tank with you. If it really means that much to you?"

"It does," Susan confirmed. "I can't… I can't—"

"It's fine," the woman said, patting her arm. "Strip off please, and get into the tank. I'll get you some clothes in your sizes."

...

Susan sat by the fire, her head resting on one hand as she let the chatter around her pass over her. They'd been at Hogwarts for a week, and she'd spent as much of that time outside as she could.

Despite the castle having more amenities than anyone could expect from such an old building, as soon as she stepped foot inside, her phone signal died entirely.

Aunt Amelia had already warned her that it was likely that soon, the phone signal would be gone altogether, but while she still had it, she had hope that Daphne would be able to contact her.

She had to believe that her girlfriend was safe and sound somewhere.

She'd thought about leaving Hogwarts to search for Daphne herself, but she knew that she stood no real chance alone. Not when they were so far away from the last known place the Greengrasses had been.

A vibration startled her, and she looked down at her phone with disbelief to see Daphne's name on the screen.

Half believing that she was dreaming, she accepted the call and lifted her phone to her ear with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

"Susan?"

"Daphne? Oh my god, you're alive! Where are you?"

"Susan?" Daphne was crying. "They attacked, Susan, it was awful. Mama… Susan, Mama, she's gone."

"I'm sorry, baby," Susan replied, tears streaking down her own cheeks unchecked. "Where are you? Tell me where you are?"

"We just, we're at the safe-haven, we finally made it, we—"

"Where abouts? Daphne, where abouts are you?"

"Susan? I'm standing in front of a really old castle but—"

"Stay right there," Susan demanded, already running, dodging around people as best she could but uncaring when she knocked into them. It seemed to take her forever to come even within sight of the castle, but finally, _finally, _she was there, and Daphne was there, with her phone still raised to her ear.

Only then did Susan realise that she'd dropped her phone when she'd started running.

"Daphne!"

She saw her girlfriend stiffen and then turn, and then Susan's own disbelief was mirrored back at her as she finally reached her girlfriend and threw herself at her.

They tumbled to the ground their arms outreached, their hands touching wherever they could reach as they cried together.

Uncaring of who could see them, Susan pressed kisses all over Daphne's face, peppering them down as quickly as she could.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay," she chanted, more to convince herself than Daphne.

Seeming to understand that, Daphne just held on tight and agreed with her softly.

"I'm okay, Susan, I'm right here. I'm so sorry."

Susan pulled back enough to sit up, and Daphne sat up with her, staying close.

"I love you so much," Daphne whispered. "I thought… I didn't know where you were, if you'd made it out of the city or—"

"I'm here. The Longbottoms, they insisted we leave with them. I'd just heard that you'd been attacked and—"

"It was horrible," Daphne replied, fresh tears falling. "Astoria and I made it out and ran, and my father, he found us, but my mother—"

Daphne shook her head. "My mother didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry," Susan said, stoking Daphne's blonde hair away from her face. "But I'm also so fucking grateful that it wasn't you."

Someone approached them, clearing their throat, and Susan looked up to see Mr Greengrass, with Astoria clutching his hand, watching them with wide eyes.

"Father—"

"Don't tell me that you thought I didn't know?" Mr Greengrass said, as he lowered himself to the grass and pulled Astoria down with him. "Didn't I say that Susan was good for you?"

"I thought you meant as my friend."

"That too," he replied, nodding. "As long as you're happy, my sweet girl. It's obvious to me that Susan adores the very ground you walk on, and as a father, I could never want more than that. Besides, your mother always did say that love was more important that anything else in the world."

Daphne nodded silently.

"Then be happy, Daphne. It's what she always wanted for you."

…

They perched on a small grassy hill, a blanket beneath them, and watched the sunrise over the forest.

"Oh," Susan gasped, reaching into her pocket. She pulled the elephant out and handed it over, smiling when she saw Daphne's eyes widen in shock as she grabbed the elephant and held it close.

"I thought I'd lost him," Daphne admitted.

Susan shook her head. "That'll never do. How would you remember how much I love you if you didn't have him there to remind you."

Daphne smiled and nudged Susan. "I know you love me, dumbass."

"You sure? I don't mind having to remind you, you know?"

Laughing, Daphne silently tucked the elephant into her pocket. "So now what do we do?" she asked.

"Probably stay together," Susan replied. "For survival."

"What if I want to survive forever?" Daphne asked, leaning into Susan's side.

"Well… I guess we'll have to stay together forever."

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

**Also Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 4. Stuffed Elephant Toy

Disney - D4. "[Name] is kinda cute." / "Yeah, so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."

Trope - 5. Stolen

Space - 2. Home

Book Club - Stanley Yelnats IV - Unlucky / Worried / Getting into a fight / giving a thumbs up

Showtime - 8. Joy

Liza Loves - 19. "I wish she would see me as being worth her time too."

Scamander's Case - 10. Light

Basement - 13. "So now what do we do?" / "Probably stay together. For survival."

Film Festival - 10. False alarm.

North Funfair - Christmas Sing Along - 15. Christmas, Baby Please Come Home: 2. Shine

East Funfair - Yuletide - Step 2. 2. Inedible

South Funfair - The Night Before Christmas - 2. Matching Family Pyjama's - A family from the sacred 28. (Greengrass)

Galleon - Lavender

365\. 306. Basket


End file.
